starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Creep tumor
The creep tumor is a structure which extends the creep. It resembles a cluster of boils protruding from the creep. Overview Creep tumors are living globs of tissue which are expelled by queens onto creep, accelerating its growth.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2014-08-14. Units: Queen. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-08-14. They have eight stubby "legs" which they use to burrow into the ground. Creep tumors could play a role with players making "creep highways". Game Unit Starcraft II |game=SC2 |image=CreepTumor LotV Game1.JPG |imgsize= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm Amon Brood Feral zerg |role=Expansion building |produced=Queen, creep tumor |hp=100 |shield= |energy= |type= |supply= |costmin= |costgas= |energycost=25 ( only) |time=11 |req= |hotkey=C |groundattack= |airattack= |armor= |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |research= |ability= |cancel= |nocat= |structure=x }} Creep tumors are created by queens or by other creep tumors and must be built on creep. The creep tumor is burrowed, rendering it stealthy. The stealth enables "offensive" creeping. In the single-player Wings of Liberty campaign however, creep tumors are always able to be seen even without detector units. Later in Heart of the Swarm campaign it gained its burrowed ability again. Many missions feature the zerg dropping sacs on the player's base, spawning a creep tumor in addition to the occasional reinforcing zerg units. Versus ;Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm In Heart of the Swarm, the creep tumor gains a new spawning animation.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Update - New Videos (StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg)). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08. When Kerrigan reaches level 7 creep gets spread faster and farther. Co-op Missions Development In older versions of StarCraft II the creep tumor could evolve into a shrieker.Mielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures (page 2). 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. Shriekers extended the range of swarm clutches to anywhere within its own detection radius, and through careful positioning could effectively double their attack range in some cases.AGMLauncher. 2008-03-12. Starcraft 2 Zerg Details & Trailer. GameReplays. Accessed 2008-03-20. Creep tumors used to be produced from hatcheries within a given range of the producing building.Leord. 2008-06-30. List of New Zerg Changes. StarCraft Wire. Accessed 2008-06-30. ;Patch 1.5 On August 2012, Antiga Shipyard was be used to playtest upcoming changes. Blizzard reduced the creep tumor build radius, vision radius, and creep spread radius from 10 to 8, in order to make it more difficult for a zerg player to spread creep over the entire map.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-08-08. Call to Action: Balance Testing. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-08-09. Heroes of the Storm Creep tumors can be spawned by Zagara in Heroes of the Storm.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 Notes The creep tumor has been referred to as a "sunken cluster"; this is a misnomer.Joneagle_X. 2008-03-15. Unit Clarifications. "StarCraft 2 Forum." Accessed 2008-05-08. References Category:StarCraft II Zerg buildings Category:Swarm zerg breeds Category:Heroes of the Storm